Conectate conmigo
by nat-chan07
Summary: Lain x Arisu, cap. cortos. Lemon, Yuri (layer 01 al 07, total a escribir 13)
1. layer01

Conectate conmigo

Layer 01 "Friendship"

Lain... esa chica tan enigmatica, como me gustaría estar junto a ella... se le vé tan sola, pero tengo miedo a que me rechaze, ya saben, por lo de ser autista... debe ser muy complicado para ella no expresar lo que realmente siente en su corazón, que cada vez que quiera decir algo no le salgan las palabras porque se atropellan en tu cabeza... Por lo que veo ultimamente estoy obsecionada con esa chica, sólo he hablado de ella con mis amigas en esta última semana...

- que?? un mail de Chisa? pe... pero ella está muerta. se lo contaré a mis amigas mañana...

- que te llégó un mail de Chisa?? al parecer el rumor era cierto...

- hey Lain te ha llegado un mail de chisa?

- eh...?

fue increible nunca, pensé que gracias a ese misterioso mail podría hablar con ella... creo que esta es mi gran oportunidad para acercarme a ella...

------------------------

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Lain ha cambiado mucho, no parece ser la misma con la que hablé, en esa primera vez... creo que iré a visitar su casa...

- Pero que ha pasado aquí... LAIN!!!!!!!

Al ver esos cables tenía un mal presentimiento... algo malo le estaba sucediendo y yo quería ayudarla en lo que pudiera, pero... pero... tenía miedo a lo podría pasar...


	2. layer02

Layer 02 "Wish"

Porque me habló? acaso alguien quiere escucharme? no la comprendo... no comprendo a los seres humanos y siendo uno, o... acaso no lo soy? que soy kamisama? acaso soy una maquina?... pero ella quería estar conmigo y yo ahora quiero estar con ella... pero que pasa que no puedo saber lo que está pensando no puedo conectarme con sus pensamiento como lo hago con el resto de la humanidad... que será esta sentimiento que no puedo controlar... ¿amor? no lo sé, me confunde... sólo sé que quiero verla de ahora

EH...? ARISU? AQUÍ?? no lo puedo creer ella está aquí... que es este sentimiento? estoy feliz de que halla venido? será que me he enamorado de ella? Una mujer...


	3. layer03

Layer 03 "Scary"

- Lain!!!! que pasa? que TE pasa?

- Arisu estoy bien...

- como puedes estar bien si estas llena de cables?

- Arisu...

- si?

- quieres conectarte conmigo?

- eh...?

- que si quieres conectarte conmigo?

- y que es eso de conectarse?

- ven acercate y le lo mostraré...

Arisu se acercó con lentitud... una sensación entre miedo y deseo la consumía.


	4. layer04

Layer 04 "Conecting"

Lain acercó su mano a mi mejilla la cual acarició con suavidad, yo solo alcanzé a cerrar lo ojos antes de que ella acercara sus labios a los mios, mientras su otra mano buscaba mis pechos... luego de esa impresión ella me llevó de espaldas contra la cama... sentí escalofrios cuando encontró mi cuello con sus labios y yo sus nalgas con mis palmas...

Su mano comezó a bajar por todo mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a mi falda simplemente la levanto e introdujo sus largos dedos en mi sexo, sólo bastaron un par de segundos para gemir de placer. Esa expresión que hice parecía agradar a Lain...


	5. layer05

Layer 05 "More?"

Ohh! esa chica, esa mano ohh!.. no aguanto más, pero... deseo continuar, porque he esparado esto por mucho tiempo y ahora no me voy a detener, más, más Lain MÁS... se detuvo ¿porque?. Mi chica enigmatica recogió un pedacito de cable muy ancho (bueno no tanto), yo intenté levantarme para ver que pasaba pero esa me tiró denuevo contra la cama. Ohh! que es esto... sentí algo extraño en mi entre pierna, acaso será... Lain se abrió de pierna y se sentó sobre mi, yo estaba acostada boca arriba, acercó su sexo contra el mio, pero... aún esta esa cosa adentro mio, que estará intentando Lain?


	6. layer06

Layer 06 "Stop, Please!!!"

- ahora estaremos conectadas realmente Arisu

- que? Ahhhh... Lain duele mucho...

- lo sé, ahora puedo saber lo que estas pensando.

- como? Auch...

- me estabas esperando desde hace mucho, cierto Arisu?

- Ehh..?

- Yo tambien... - sonrió

- por favor detente Lain que duele mucho...

- bueno querida pero después seguiremos...


	7. layer07

Layer 07 "Shining Collection"

Al parecer a ella le dolió mucho lo que acabo de hacer, a mi tambien me dolió un poco, la proxima vez no seré tan dura con ella... pero fue maravilloso disfrutar estar las dos juntas, abrazadas, amandonos, fokeando...

- computadora, track 44 - empezó a sonar Shining Collection

- Lain eso me dolió mucho... snif...

- quieres que haga algo para que se te quite un poco el dolor?

- bueno...

Bajé hasta su vagina la cual comencé a lamer suavemente... Arisu comenzó a gemir... la música parecía envolvernos mientras yo penetraba con mi lengua su sexo y ella sólo sentía placer...


End file.
